


Demon Prince or House Gremlin?

by DebonaireFrogs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebonaireFrogs/pseuds/DebonaireFrogs
Summary: What happens when Shuichi finds a demon in the dumpster?





	Demon Prince or House Gremlin?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fanfic I wrote awhile back but fixed up a little. Enjoy!

Shuichi sighed as he leaned his head on the steering wheel, exhausted. The agency had him work over yet another night. He wouldn’t usually complain because he genuinely enjoyed his work; it’s just all this extra time was wearing his schedule thin. Shuichi knew some cases were more time sensitive but getting back home at 11:30 on a weekday was a bit depressing.

The air was also stifling, heavy with the heat from the day and moisture from an impending storm. Shuichi dreaded every second he had to spend in this weather and was thankful for blessed air conditioning.

The moment he stepped outside his car he immediately missed it. He just hoped that it didn’t start raining on him.

Shuffling towards the door, he got the key in as quick as his jittery hands would allow. Silence greeted him as he switched on the lights, tossing his keys haphazardly onto the table. Shuichi meandered around the kitchen, putting his things away and looking for a snack before bed when he noticed he hadn’t taken out the garbage yet. Another sigh escaped him as his eyes landed on the calendar, noticing that tomorrow was indeed garbage pick-up day.

Shuichi plucked his phone out of his pants and flicked on the flashlight before he placed it in his breast pocket. Gathering the few bags he had and he made his way back outside. Sweat started dripping down his brow by the time he made it to the side of the house where the garbage cans were located.

He wasn’t exactly scared of the dark but he didn’t want to be in it more than he had to be so Shuichi tried to make quick work of tossing the bags into the can. His arms quivered from the exertion of carrying the bags. _Maybe he should take Kaito up on his offer to work out?_

That was when Shuichi noticed the bits of garbage on the ground by the other can. He warily thought of raccoons before his eyes trailed up and noticed two legs sticking out of the top. If Shuichi wasn’t sweating before he was now as a multitude of thoughts raced across his mind. Only a few seemed really plausible and when the legs in questioned twitched it took out the idea of a dead body in his dumpster. Shuichi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. _Okay not a dead body._

But that left the question of who was in there and what in the hell were they doing? Shuichi took his phone out and directed the light towards the lid of the bin, raising it tentatively. Inside he found a decidedly less threatening person then he had initially conjured up. The boy looked around the same age as he was with purple hair curled around his filthy face. Something on his cheeks reflected the light from the flash light, the first thought that came to mind was scales but that couldn’t be right. He was clutching a checker themed backpack close to his chest even though he was very much asleep. His head was turned away leaning into an empty ramen cup.

Shuichi watched him for a moment, his eyes looking freely over the others greasy hair and disheveled appearance.

“Hey, um, are you alright?” Shuichi asked gently.

No response. He repeated himself, that time a little louder. Nothing. He sighed, before reaching out and prodding his exposed cheek. The skin was cold under his finger. Then the body stirred finally, eyes slowly fluttering open.

A pair of vibrantly amethyst eyes greeted him. The boy’s pupils were slit, almost reptilian in nature which was strange. Shuichi didn’t have much time to dwell on that thought as the figure suddenly lurched forward, sending trash flying everywhere. He began glancing around wildly until his gaze finally settled on Shuichi. After a long uncomfortable moment of shared eye contact, he smirked.

“You,” he pointed with a clawed fingertip, “name?”

“Um, Shuichi? I don’t mean to be rude but-”

“Then don’t be” The boy replied cheerfully with a taunting grin as he began to stand up in the garbage can with unsteady limbs. When he finally gained his footing, something dark flapped behind him. Wings… actual wings. And a tail? “Feast your eyes, pitiful human, upon the prince of the underworld: Kokichi Ouma!”

_Prince…of the underworld? A demon?_

“You, Shuichi, have been specifically chosen to be my new underling. You can thank me later.” Kokichi glided down to the ground and started heading towards the front door. “This is your house, riiiiight? Better hurry in before the storm hits don’t you think?”

Shuichi stood dazed in the absurdity of the situation as he watched the others retreating back, his tail swishing as he walked before reality kicked in.

“W-wait…!” he stuttered out, before jogging to meet him.

He had a feeling that the storm had already come.

* * *

Shuichi followed helplessly as Kokichi waltzed in and appraised the place. Having given the house a once over he rubbed his finger across the marble counter as he came into the kitchen “Not too shabby!”

Smiling, he stopped and leaned forward into Shuichi’s space. He smelled less than desirable but his eyes still held Shuichi in place.

“I’m gonna use the shower. Could you pretty please get me some clothes to wear? Unless you want me running around naked which-”

“Please. Please don’t” Shuichi interrupted, heat running up his neck at the prospect.

“Thanks! Knew I could count on you Shuichi!” Kokichi said as bounced off toward the bathroom.

Loosening his tie, Shuichi wondered what he had gotten himself into.

After he had cleaned up, Kokichi was actually quite striking. Without out the streaks of dirt Shuichi could clearly make out the dark purple scales that covered his body. They glinted in the pale light of the kitchen and made it hard for him not to stare. Shuichi had given him a pair of shorts and dark grey t-shirt that he had decided to cut gaping holes into for his wings. The shirt nearly dwarfed the smaller boy and wore more like a dress on him.

Kokichi caught his eye and grinned wickedly, “See something ya like?”

Shuichi coughed into his hand and looked down into the cup of coffee he that he very much needed right now.

Kokichi laughed as he started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. Shuichi thought about stopping him but he was learning that Kokichi was the type of person who didn’t take no for an answer. He also didn’t seem particularly dangerous for being a so-called demon so Shuichi would let it be for now.

In almost record time Kokichi had a mountain of snacks before him laid out on the island. Shuichi noticed the last slice he had of the chocolate cake from Maki’s birthday party was among them and silently mourned for it as Kokichi took a bite.

“Why don’t you have any soda?” he asked through his mouthful of food. “All you have is coffee products. Got a caffeine addiction I should know about?”

“It’s not an addiction-” Shuichi paused and pulled his cup of coffee closer to himself “I like it an average amount and besides soda isn’t good for you."

Kokichi rolled his eyes and pointed a forkful of cake in my direction, flinging crumbs along the way. “Soda is good for demons” He said matter-of-factly. Shuichi almost bought into it before the other laughed “That’s a lie though cause I just so happen to be a liar”.

Shuichi observed him with a critical eye for a moment, “So, does that mean you’re lying about being a demon king?”

Kokichi chuckled as he twirled a piece of his hair around his icing covered finger “Oh please, I couldn’t fake this air of regality, could I? Plus,” He said before fluttering his wings lightly “Only the highest-ranking demons have these babies and that’s no lie”

He opened his mouth to speak before Kokichi interrupted, “Before you ask, they’re 100% real! Don’t let their small size fool you I can fly longer and faster than your typical boring demon”

It was an unnecessary fact but Kokichi liked to boast it seemed. Shuichi then looked pointedly at his wings that were barely half Kokichi’s size with thinly veiled skepticism.

“I…see. But if you’re a demon prince why were you in my garbage can?”

Kokichi’s face suddenly crumpled and his eyes welled with tears. “Maybe I like dumpster diving? Y-you shouldn’t judge people’s hobbies, Shuichi!”

Shuichi immediately backpaddled and raised his hands “I-I’m not judging you or anything! I-” Before Shuichi could even finish his sentence Kokichi’s mood shifted again. He grinned and batted his tear-soaked lashes at Shuichi, looking too pleased at his reaction to have been crying near moments before.

“You sure know what to say to mend a broken heart, Shuichi! I feel better already just listening to the lyrical tones of your voice~” Kokichi mused and then asked, “Anyways, I’m beat. Hope you don’t mind if I use your bedroom?”

“Well-“

“Awesome! G’night Shuichi!” Then he was gone, leaving behind only crumbs and wrappers in his place.

As soon as Shuichi was alone, he dragged his hands down his face, suddenly very tired despite the caffeine in his system.

_What the hell just happened?_

That was how Kokichi Ouma squeezed himself into Shuichi’s everyday life.

* * *

Surprisingly, as the days went past Shuichi and Kokichi settled into a routine. Shuichi would go to work, his back stiff from the couch and he’d get usually back late to Kokichi watching tv and eating some strange looking snacks (Shuichi wondered what the demon did during the day while he was at work but also decided that perhaps it was best, he didn’t know).

Kokichi would ask about his day and Shuichi would talk about it while he made dinner as the other often complained how boring store-bought food was. He was no cook but Kokichi sang him praises anyway, sometimes literally.

Maybe they were becoming something a bit more than forced roommates at this point but Shuichi could never tell with the others constant lies.

But he had to admit it was nice. It was more than nice, if he were honest. His house felt a little more like home with Kokichi in it.

* * *

Another rough day at the agency and Shuichi found himself wanting nothing more than to just go home and relax. When he opened the door, he expected to see Kokichi in his usual spot by the TV, watching his favorite evening cartoons. But instead he was greeted by an empty couch and a peculiar smell in the air.

“Kokichi?” He called out into the house as he toed off his shoes and made his way past the entrance way.

Shuichi came into the kitchen to find Kokichi dancing in place with his earphones in. He was vigorously stirring a pot with a neon orange liquid inside that had chunks of…something inside it. Shuichi’s eyes then traveled across kitchen that was in varying degrees of disarray. Splotches of outlandishly colored substances were flicked across the room and utensils were strewed about everywhere. Food that could only be described as demon cuisine covered the counters.

Coming up behind Kokichi he tugged a headphone out of his ear. Kokichi immediately looked up at him and grinned, “Welcome home Shuichi, hope you’re hungry!”

Kokichi gestured to one of the platters that had oozing green sandwich cookies and some unknown purple fruit with peanut butter slathered onto it. “We’re having desert for dinner!” He proclaimed, looking quite pleased with himself.

At Kokichi’s proud smile Shuichi found that he didn’t have the heart to be mad at him. Kokichi cooked, at the very least.

Shuichi laughed lowly, “That sounds great” he said wiping off some of the flour that covered Kokichi’s cheek.

He felt Kokichi frown underneath his fingers before the other turned to fully face him and put a hand on his hip. “Rough day?”

Shuichi laughed again “Terrible.” He didn’t particularly feel like elaborating on that. He just sort of wanted to forget today happened.

Kokichi whistled and turned off the burner to the stove. “That bad huh? Well, I know just what you need.” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand and dragged him toward the living room. He sat Shuichi on the couch and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear with a bundle of clothes. He tossed the clothes at his face and walked back towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Shuichi.

“Get comfy. Promise I won’t look!” Kokichi stuck out his tongue “Might be a lie though, so you better change quick!”

Shuichi looked down at the clothes he tossed him and noticed that it was his favorite set of pj’s. He didn’t recall ever telling Kokichi that but then again Kokichi was receptive of the strangest things.

As soon as Shuichi was done changing, Kokichi came into the room with a parade of food following him. Snapping his fingers, the food floated jauntily down onto the table and as everything settled a puff of mini fireworks flared up. Kokichi’s theatrics brought a genuine laugh out of Shuichi and the other beamed at him before he plopped down beside him.

“These are some of my favorite recipes from the demon world and I made them just for you. Best be grateful!” He said, shoving a dubious looking cookie into his mouth as he reached for the remote. “Now, we are going to have a movie night because movie nights fix just about any problem someone could have. It’s a custom where I come from to have a kingdom wide movie night every second Saturday to keep the people from revolting.”

As Shuichi wanted to question the authenticity of that statement but then he noticed that the TV antenna looked… mushier than usual? It was a dark violet and was sort of glowing.

Kokichi noticed his line of sight and giggled. “I’m glad to see that you finally noticed. I installed a top-of-the-line antenna from the demon world! It gets like a bajillion channels-” he paused and pointed at the screen excitedly “One of my favorite movies is on!”

He grabbed a pillow to cuddle as he practically radiated excitement “It’s about these ghosts who fuck with ghost hunters, like, humans can be so dumb!”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi through the side of his eye with a smirk “Except you Shuichi, you’re a little better than an average human”

_Above average huh?_ Well, He suppose that’s as close to a compliment one would get from someone like Kokichi.

“That’s a lie though?” he asked, good-naturedly.

Kokichi huffed out a laugh as he reached for more food, “Maybe”

“Thanks. I think you’re an above average demon too.” Shuichi chuckled as he leaned over and bumped his shoulder.

Kokichi scoffed and bumped him back. “I’m waaaayyyy above average for your information…but I’ll take the compliment.”

They settled in after that and focused on the movie, Shuichi appreciating that the movie wasn’t half-bad and it was entertaining to listen to Kokichi’s comments on their spectral antics. At the behest of Kokichi he even tried some of the snacks the other had made and found they didn’t taste as bad as they looked. Though they were certainly some flavors he had never had before.

Shuichi found he barely remembered his terrible day as the second movie started to play.

Not long after though, Shuichi was trying and failing to stay awake. The murmur of voices on the television and Kokichi’s comforting warmth lulled him off to sleep.

When he woke up, Shuichi noticed that the TV was no longer playing movies but turned to some random infomercial trying to sell- ah…scale polish? He scratched his head when he heard light snoring to his side and found that Kokichi passed out holding his right arm and was using his shoulder as his own personal drool pillow. Sometime during the night, Kokichi had covered them both with a blanket. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile fondly as he observed the others sleep-ruffled hair and ironically angelic snoozing face.

He looked over to the clock in the corner of the room and realized he had been asleep for a good while. As content as he was to watch the little demon being quiet and sweet for a change, work came early and his body was starting to hurt from falling asleep sitting up. He figured Kokichi wasn’t much better off with the odd angle his head was laying in.

Shuichi reached over with his free hand and patted his cheek, whispering, “Hey Kichi. It’s time to get up.”

He answered with an incoherent mumble. Shuichi laughed quietly as he asked him to repeat that as Shuichi softly poked his nose.

Kokichi opened one bleary eye. “Tired. Carry me.”

Shuichi raised his eyebrows with amusement “You can literally teleport. Why should I carry you?”

Kokichi gave a grin that was equal parts devious and adorable. “Cause you love me”

At those words, a blush spread across Shuichi’s cheeks. He was about to offer a clever rebuttal but a finger landed on his lips to shush him. Kokichi, the demon prince of the underworld, repeated softly, “Carry me.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes as Kokichi wrapped his arms around his neck and skinny legs around his torso like a demonic koala, his tail curling around Shuichi’s thigh for extra support. It shocked Shuichi how easy it was to lift the other despite the fact he was embarrassingly out of shape, but they managed to get into the bedroom with no major incidents.

Kokichi unlatched himself and stood in front of the bed stretching out his wings and arms. Shuichi yawned out a goodnight as he prepared to leave for the couch, but then Kokichi was suddenly behind Shuichi. He pushed him, causing Shuichi to fall into the bed. Shuichi looked over at him with surprise as Kokichi grinned and jumped into bed, snuggling in on the other side.

“I’ve decided to share my bed with the less fortunate,” he proclaimed, shimmying further down under the covers. “And not in the perverted way, in case you were wondering.”

Shuichi wanted to say something about it being his bed that he’s sharing with Kokichi but decided against it. The prospect of sleeping in an actual bed for a change was appealing so Shuichi gave into Kokichi’s whims and crawled under the covers beside him.

Shuichi settled in and felt Kokichi scoot marginally closer but still kept his distance, save for the tail that wrapped around his leg. Perhaps Shuichi should have felt weird about sharing a bed with a demon but Kokichi’s presence is quite…reassuring.

“Hey Kokichi?”

“Yep?”

“Thank you for doing all this for me today.”

Kokichi snickered and ruffled his hair “You’re just lucky you have such a kind superior who actually cares for their underlings.”

Shuichi smiled as he let out another big yawn, “I guess so, huh?”

Kokichi hummed, combing through his hair a little more thoughtfully. His face was uncharacteristically blank when he spoke next, his voice too soft for Shuichi to hear.

_“But I’d say I’m the luckiest one, huh?”_


End file.
